The proposed research training program is designed to prepare nurse scientists to conduct rigorous research that contributes to the knowledge base about health behaviors that promote maximal well-being, facilitate early detection of disorders to minimize their effects, and/or enhance quality of life in the context of chronic illness. To achiev this goal, three (3) pre-doctoral and three (3) post-doctoral trainees annually will receive interdisciplinary research training to prepare them to: (a) analyze concepts and theories from behavioral and biological sciences that are relevant to health behavior, health behavior change, and quality of life in chronic illness; (b) synthesize evidence from the behavioral and biological sciences to inform translational research to enhance quality of life in persons with chronic illness; (c) develop, test and evaluate instruments to measure concepts related to health behavior, behavior change and quality of life in chronic illness; (d) design and conduct research to advance knowledge related to the development and testing of tailored health behavior interventions. Trainees also will develop skills that prepare them to participate as members of interdisciplinary research teams and to effectively communicate orally and in writing to both scientific and lay communities. The proposed training program builds upon, and extends, 20 years of experience with research training at Indiana University School of Nursing. During the past funding period, IUSON faculty made significant progress in the areas of research translation and the use of advanced technologies to enhance research project implementation and to design behavioral interventions. In the next five years, trainees will be immersed in a program that actively engages them in translational research being conducted by nursing and interdisciplinary mentors who build on cutting-edge science. This interdisciplinary training will include exposure to development and testing of behavioral interventions, particularly those enhanced by advanced technology. We will continue to expand our focus on translation during this next funding period by providing training on the phases of research (T1-T4), cost analyses, effectiveness trials, cost-effectiveness research, dissemination and implementation science, and translating effective interventions into practice and policy. Research training, based on individualized training plans, includes required Health Behavior Seminars, active involvement with interdisciplinary research teams, intensive mentoring by a nursing and an interdisciplinary mentor, workshops and consultation with distinguished visiting scientists, and a wide array of interdisciplinary conferences and workshops available in Centers within the School of Nursing and across the university. Trainee outcomes include successful completion of the PhD, publications, presentations, and small grant funding. Trainee progress is closely monitored and the training program is rigorously evaluated via multiple mechanisms.